Handheld computing devices are used for a plethora of applications, such as to communicate, to keep schedules, to play games, to surf the internet, to listen to music, etc. Many handheld devices (e.g., cell phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), mp3 players) have the ability to connect to a network and/or to connect directly to other devices.